


Hunted

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: You are a bounty hunter,  but when you're hunting down the 3 people worked with, you know you're fucked.(literally)





	1. Jesse McCree

It's been about 7 years since Overwatch went down, and in those 7 years you trained and became a bounty hunter. You kept your job to yourself, the only person that knows what you do is Lena. She ran into you the night Monodatta was killed, at the time you were just part time because you wanted to be at home with your dog, Kratos. She offered that Emily loves dogs and would take care of Kratos during the times you were away, and with that, a deal was struck. You now sit inside the little bar in Dorado, looking through your phone at names and faces of the people who need to be brought to the government dead or alive. Your heart sank when you saw 3 of the pictures, you knew for a while, but never wanted to hunt your own family. Jesse McCree was wanted for a train explosion and conspiracy, Soldier76 (Jack Morrison to you) was wanted for murder and corruption, and lastly, Reaper. The public called him that, you knew him as Gabriel Reyes, your commander and honestly, your first crush. Until he turned into that thing, was wanted for murder and to be brought in dead.

You took a sip of your rum and sighed until you felt a presence approach you, this town had gangs and the last thing you needed was a gang member to fight you. You turned, keeping your hand on your gun and was met with metal hand on your shoulder. This work, you know this arm, ‘there's no way-’ 

“Y/n??” a heavy southern voice said, your eyes looked up at Jesse, of all the people to run into, you needed to run into him.

You jumped from the barstool and into his arms, “Jesse! It's really you isn't it?!” Jesse stumbled a little holding you in his arms and laughed.

“there wouldn't be any others like me,” he winked, “where the hell have you been? After overwatch I didn't see you at both commanders funerals.”

‘He thinks they're dead, oh god, if only I could tell him,’ “I couldn't do it, I couldn't bury the men that meant so much to us.” your voice shrinked. “but sit! Let's have a drink for old friends and seeing family again!” you waved over the bartender and began to order.

“wait, wait, wait, you are still a lady, I'm gonna order ya drink” he smiled and placed a few bills on the table. 

“alright, I'm going to run to the bathroom. When I come back we gotta catch up.” you soon got up and was out of sight as Jesse waited for you, you soon came back and you both started talking. It went on for hours, you told him you worked for the US government, just doing paperwork. He was picking up random jobs place to place, you knew he liked the freedom of traveling, it was the one thing you two mainly had in common, not being held down. You started to feel tired, but dizzy, something wasn't right. ‘did I drink too much? Jesse gave me whiskey, do I like whiskey?’

“hey, y/n? You ok?” Jesse picked you up, “you were always a light weight, should have stuck to your ciders.” he laughed, you could still roll your eyes as you stumbled out the bar with him.

“I… I need…. Sleep…” you mumbled, grabbing onto him before passing out.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Your head was throbbing, how much did you drink? You went to roll over but your arm was attached to something, strange, you were in a bed, a safe place, what is going on? Looking up you saw both of your hands cuffed to the bed post. This is wrong, Jesse, where is Jesse? You shook the handcuffs and thrashed.

“Jesse! When are you!” you yelled, if you could only get your gun… “my gun, I don't have my gun!” you looked at your sides and across the room. The table. 

Just then the door opened and Jesse walked in, “morning sunshine,” he looked at his watch, “if you want to consider 6am as morning.”

“why am I handcuffed?! My gun-” he put his hands up to calm you down.

“you were trying to fight me and pulled a gun on me, I'm protecting you hon!” his eyes were soft, you knew he has to be telling the truth.

He smiled and got on the bed to undo your cuffs but paused, “I saw your phone,” your eyes went wide, “and a person that does paperwork doesn't need a gun” he sat back and looked at you. His eyes were dark, full of something bad.

“Jesse, please, I don't have to kill you! Just come with me and I can reduce whatever sentence they give you!” you begged and wiggled, “just get me out of these!” 

His hands rested on your thighs, you were wearing a knee length skirt that was hiked up just below your underwear, his flesh hand moved up to reveal the light blue lace underwear you were wearing, “you really do dress for the occasion,” he smiled, his fingers slowly rubbing your cunt through the fabric that separated him from you.

“don't do this Jesse, please” you started to cry, your body reacting to him as you felt yourself getting wet just from the touch.

His fingers hooked the side and pulled them down in one motion, you turned your head to hide a sob. “well god damn,” he whistled, “ain't you a sight.” he rough fingers slid over your clit causing you to bite your lip, you could see the erection build up in his jeans. 

“don't do it…” you whined, you saw him reach to undo his belt and pants, “Jesse we are family! I can help you!”

“you are helping me darling,” his pulled out his cock, it was twitching violently as he stroked it, “you really think you could hunt me down?” he placed the tip at your entrance, teasing the opening, you knew he was going to be too much to take in.

“I won't hunt you! I'll call you off as dead l!” you started to thrash around his metal hand holding your thigh tighter you thought he was going to leave a mark.

“I remember my training sweetheart, you should have remembered yours.” with that he thrusted into you, you didn't have the voice to scream, like all the air left from you. “goddamn y/n… you left me out on this?” he groaned, giving a semi slow pace with deep thrusts.

You body relaxed as you could feel the pain numb, soft moans coming from you, “that's right, you just let me take care of you.” he grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted along with your bra to expose your breast, “look at you, your body is lovin’ this.” he pinched one of your nippls and leaned to suck on the other, your back arched and your moans grew louder.

“Jesse!” you weren't sure if it was out of pleasure or for him to stop, he was already speeding up his thrust, hearing the contact of skin on skin filled your ears while your moans and cries filled his. 

His free hand rubbed upon your clit, causing you to pull on the cuffs, “now, now, you can't leave just yet, you still gotta cum for me.” he purred in your ear, “just say the words I need to hear.”

You bit your lip and shook your head, he was putting pressure on your clit, “I won't ask again, say, ‘I’ll cum for you Jesse'” you gasped at him, your pride was more important and he knew it.

He grabbed your neck and squeezed gently “say. It. Y/n.” the pressure on your clit and his thrust were driving you crazy, “I can keep you here until you do or I can make a few phone calls to Reyes and Morrison, they could come help me.” 

“n-no!.... I…. I can't lose…. This j-job!” you croaked out, “p-please Jesse… I'll c-cum for you…” 

He smiled and kissed you, releasing the cuffs on your wrist and your arms fell on his back, gripping his shoulders, “that's my good girl, now you just hold on, you'll be crying my name in real soon.” he cooed and went back to the assault on your cunt, his thrust were more rapid now and his grunts were more audible, did he always sound this sexy? You could barely hold out anymore, “f-fuck, Jesse!” you said as your body convulsed, your body squeezed around his cock so much that he thought it would come off, “a-ah shit!” he moaned, filling you up with his own orgasm. 

You fell back on the bed breathing heavy and tired, your eyes drifted open and shut, “now that wasn't so bad now was it?” he asked taking out his phone and typing then getting off the bed to show your whole body and your cum seeping cunt, “now this is going to be a pretty picture.”

\-------

Messages: Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes 

  
McCree: Our little girl grew up to be a bounty hunter, us 3 are on her list but she already came for me, she’ll be coming for y'all next. Don't ruin my masterpiece.


	2. I fucked Jack Morrison and all I got was this stupid jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself

It's been a few months after you encountered Jesse, he left by the time you woke up and left you a note telling you to watch your back. You notified your boss to tell him you got injured during the mission and would be taking some time off, he offered you a partner for the next job, which was to hunt Soldier 76. You declined. These guys were people that you had to face on your own. Which lead you to a dinky little hotel room in California, your Intel and snooping got you a lead that 76 was in the area. You spent a lot of time on a laptop and found a possible hide out that he was staying in, a warehouse off the pier, abandoned. It was a long shot but it was worth a try. 

This time you brought a body armour and extra weapons, it was a electrified baton, enough to take down a lion. You knew how strong super soldiers were and you weren't going to take any chances like last time.

You sat and looked at the tacky red and blue carpet, going over and over what you would do and possibly need to do when you confront 76. He probably aged some since you last saw him, in that burning building, his blue coat under dust and rubble. You were told that he was dead, but when you were recruited for your new job, he was very much alive and incognito. Pushing yourself up from the bed you made your way over to the large suitcase in the corner of your room and began changing. You made sure the baton worked, hearing the hum of electricity throughout the rod, turning it off you secured it to you hip along with a knife, rope and gun. You hope that he wouldn't have to kill you, but you know you would kill him if it came down to it.

Under the cover of darkness you drove around the city, admiring the scene you wish you could party out. Maybe another time. The lights of the city faded in the rearview mirror and abandoned roads, trucks and warehouses welcomed you. There were 3 warehouses in the small shipyard, you decided to go with the biggest one in the middle. Getting out your car and hopping the fence you took out a pair of night vision goggles and tiptoed through the back of the warehouse. You slowly and carefully walked along old freight boxes and trucks, peeking around corners and checking behind you, you were about halfway across the warehouse when you heard noises above you, quickly taking you gun out and headed toward the stairs which where rusted and groaned with each step you took, threatening to break out from underneath you. When you reached the top you noticed a small glowing health emitter. Making your way to it, you noticed it looked just like what the old strike commander used, you pulled off your goggles and started to kneel down to pick it up, before you could even react to the trap set up an arm wrapped around your neck and held you in a chokehold.”

“You got a lot of balls coming here to find me.”

It was him. His voice sounded a little more rough than what you last remembered.

“So y/n, you're not here to catch up on times, heard you wanted to take me in as bounty.” 

“You have no idea what your talking about!” You reached for your baton and turned it on, not letting it fully charge yet, you swung backwards at him. He was able to catch it right before it hit his body, throwing it to the side. 

Shock absorbent gloves. Of course.

“You gotta be quicker than that kid, didn't Reyes teach you anything?”

You took another chance to bring your knee up and kick back into his knee, he grunted and dropped you. You managed to run to the railing and jump over without thinking, you landed roughly on one foot and stumbled.

“Fuck! My ankle!” You breathed, it wasn't broken but definitely twisted. You did your best to ignore the pain and ran off deep into the warehouse. You were able to climb onto of a freight box and try to come up with a plan, you heard shuffling close by and decided that you could at least knock him out. 

“We don't have to fight y/n, leave me to my work and you can go, stop chasing ghost!” 

While he was distracted you took the chance to jump down onto him, fist bawl, you made impact on his head and heard a sickening crack. He was able to grab you by your shirt and yeeted you across the room.

The wind was knocked of you as your back connected roughly with a metal beam, laying on your side you tried to crawl to some sort of weapon you could use. Anything to protect you. 76 came up to you with half his visor missing, a piercing blue eye burning into yours, he was bleeding from a cut above his eyebrow. It made your guts twist and panic set in. You remembered the knife you had, as he reached down to grab you you were quick (and stupid) enough to take swing at him. He moved back when he saw your actions and kicked it out if your hand.

“Are you done?” He asked leaning down, picking you up by your hair, causing you to scream and twist.

“Please Jack, just listen, if you come with me and explained what happened that day the base blew up you can get your sentence reduced.” You breathed. “They don't want you dead-”

You were cut off by a condescending laugh.

“Your new boss wants me dead, I know it. I murder more people now than I have in my strike commanding years.” He spat, “I'm doing this to get to Talon and your boss is someone that is in my way of that.”

He took out his own knife and held it up to your throat, “and you're in my way y/n, I tried to help you by telling you to go, but you don't know when to quit.”

Your eyes widened as you thought he was going to cut your neck, instead you heard the ripping of fabric and felt a cool gust of wind on your chest.

He cut your shirt open.

“Fuck you Jack!” You covered yourself with one arm as you started to flail around to get him away from you, he pushed you back against the pole you were thrown at and reminded of the incredible pain in your back. 

“That's the idea kid.” He chuckled as he took his hand away from your head held you by your neck, just enough for you to breathe. “Do as I say or I'll cut you.” 

You glared, “you wouldn't.”

He took the knife and slowly dragged it down your thigh, enough to where the fabric was cutting, he applied more pressure and began to cut into your flesh, causing you to wince.

“Does this prove your doubt?” His face inches from yours, “now will you listen to your commander?”

You tried kicking him again, “Let. Me. Go. Now.” 

“Looks like McCree didn't break you in enough,” he sheathed his knife and pulled out the baton, “you dropped this, it'd be pretty bad if I turned this on and fucked you with it.”

That made your stomach lurch, “t-that would kill me…” you said wide eyed, he ran the tip of the baton over your clothed cunt, making you squirm, “p-please, J-Jack do not turn that on!”

He laughed as continued the motion, making eye contact with you, he had to admit, he was getting hard over the fear you had on your face  
“Must be some damn good equipment if it could kill you,” he moved his thumb over the power button, “now will you listen?”

You nodded furiously and he moved his thumb away, he applied pressure to your cunt, causing you to gasp, legs shaking as he slowly dragged it back and forth.

“Good girl.” He let go of your neck to remove the remaining part of his visor, you could see that he had aged a bit, some small stubble, that's when you noticed how white his hair had gotten. Probably from all the stress. He started to kiss along your neck and up to your chin, giving you small kisses on your lips. You had no choice but to kiss back, his hand wander over your chest, taking hold to one of your breast and squeezing your nipple. Another small gasp came from you, he took advantage to let his tongue slip in your mouth. 

Maybe in another life this would have been amazing, but this was your ex-commander, a man you needed you hunt down and bring in. You tried your best to turn away but he was working the baton even more, you could feel yourself getting shamefully wet in your underwater. He trailed his hand down to pull down your pants, leaving you in a pair of black lace undies.

“Don't tell me you dressed like this for me? You're really a little whore” He asked snapping the waistband on your ass. 

A large blush was on your face you you remained silent.

“Not so talkative now? How about you get on your knees.” He demanded, you hesitated.

A hand pressed down on your shoulder, “I said, on your knees, or the baton turns on.”

You carefully dropped to your knees as he undid his own pants, you saw his cock spring out, fully hard and leaking. He gripped the back of your head and moved you closer.

“Suck. That's an order.” 

You bit your lip before taking the length into your mouth, letting your tongue trace around the shaft. A low moan came from Jack as he pressed you down more until you hit the base, you started to panic when he wouldn't let up for you to breathe. He looked down at your watering eyes and smiled, you tried to push off of him but his grip was too strong, a rough smack hit your ass as Jack hit you with the baton.

“Stay just like that” he said before pulling back slightly and thrusting his hips into you, his cock hitting the back of your throat. He made his pace slow and deep, you would have passed out any moment but he finally pulled out, leaving you to gasp and cough for air. He pulled you up again gripped your thighs, causing you to wrap your arms around his neck for support, his cock brushing against your cunt. 

“God damn you're already wet, just from your baton,” he said, grinding himself into you, you tried to pull your legs back but couldn't, “Don't be shy now, you already let McCree have his way with you.”

He ripped away at the sides of your underwear, leaving you completely naked, his cock rubbing again open and clit, you squirmed and moaned, still trying to push the man off you.

“You know, between me and Reyes, we always wanted to have you to ourselves.” He picked up his pace, “I always wanted to see you at my desk, bent over and watch you take my cock in.”

“S-stop… Jack….” You whined, unable to control how much his words were getting you off.

“Why should I? You're soaking me and I'm not even in yet.” He said, pressing the tip to your entrance and slowly pushing in.

“Fuck…” he breathed, “you feel so damn good y/n” 

You moaned out in pleasure, he was bigger than McCree, a bit thicker but God did he fill you up.

“J-Jack…” you begged “p-please…”

He saw the want in your eyes, “That's want I want to see baby girl, you're going to enjoy this.” he slowly began to thrust into you, hearing your moans and cries for his name, his pace picking up, his thumb moving over your clit. Your body was trembling so much from his touch that you thought you would explode from the inside, it drove you crazy.

“You're taking me so good y/n” he said low moan, you hated the way he sounded so needy for you, his cock deep inside you, slapping of your flesh connecting, it made body feel like it was on fire, pressure growing more and more inside you.

You didn't want to giving in and cum, but the more he thrusted the harder it got for to keep a grip on yourself.

“J-Jack...mmm, I-I'm going to cum… s-stop…” 

“You and I both know you don't want me to stop, just cum for me like a good girl.” 

A whine was all you could muster up, you were getting so close, all had to do was keep doing what he was doing.

“I-I w-won't…” your words didn't come out as defiant as it should have been, Jack only gave you a smirk.

“Then I'll just have to make you” he pulled back enough to leave the tip in and roughly slammed into you.

“JACK!” you cried out and he repeated the motion faster.

“You're getting real tight me for me,” he breathed, “cum on my cock y/n”

You couldn't hold out anymore, a few more thrust had you crying and coming undone by Jack. 

“F-Fuck!” He groaned, following you up, spilling himself into you. Both of your bodies were covered in sweat, he pulled out and took his jacket off to cover you. 

“You think you can follow orders now?” 

You looked up at him and nodded, wrapping the jacket around you, it cover your whole body and stopped at the middle of your thigh. 

“Go home kid, you're not a hunter.” He said handing you your baton, you said nothing as you walked out into the night air, Jack following close behind you. 

You turned around and looked back at him when you arrived at the gate, your car still parked outside of it. 

“The batteries were never in that baton after you kicked me.” He said to you, you were too tired to be angry so you settled with a middle finger salute.

“Fuck you Morrison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL REALLY MISS ME <3 AND I MISS Y'ALL


	3. Breaking down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) it's everyone's favorite brooding boi, I shouldn't be writing this shit at work. But because I love y'all, I wrote it out.

It wasn't long after you arrived back at your hotel room that you felt like something was off, yeah, you just got fucked into oblivion by the ex strike commander, but something else made you feel unwelcome in your room. 

“A shower would probably help” you said to yourself, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. 

You zipped off the jacket Jack gave you and stripped out of whatever was left of your tattered clothes. The hot water hitting your body made your muscles relaxed and calm you, maybe you could just retire and quit the bounty hunting job, you had enough money for a home and it would give you some relief from the stress of the world. While you were thinking about how you wanted plan your future a cold shiver ran down your spine, quickly turning around you find nothing to be there, the whole bathroom would have been steamy and warm but that chill wouldn't have just been something in the bathroom.

Unless something was in the bathroom with you.

You carefully grabbed the curtain, “I should've had a weapon in here.” You cursed to yourself.

Upon pulling it back you find nothing, just your clothes laying in a pile on the floor, just like you left it. 

“I'm just paranoid”

Turning off the water and stepping out, you wrapped the cheap hotel towel around you and made your way to the room. You could have sworn you turned on a light when you came it, so why was it pitch black?

“It's nothing y/n, you just forgot to turn on the light. I'm tired is all.” You made up excuses in your head, nothing is here, nothing is out to get you.

You sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out your laptop from your drawer, typing an email to your boss. 

‘I regret to inform you that I will no longer be providing my hunting services to you, I am retiring after many years of working for Overwatch and your company. Please take this as my 2 week notice as I cannot locate any of the targets you have sent me, I tried my best but my leads come up dry.’

You sign your name at the bottom and pressed send, once the email was sent you laid on your back, staring at the ceiling. It was something you knew that would happen eventually, you couldn't keep hunting and risking yourself for people you weren't cut out to catch. 

In your daze you felt cold air in the room, just like in the shower, you sat up and looked around, noticing the time was 2 hours ahead of when you first laid down.

“Must have fell asleep” 

You laid back down and began your train of thought again, remembering the encounters you had with McCree and Jack. You started to wonder about Gabe, your old commander, would he be coming after you too? You tried to remember the last time you even saw him before he turned into reaper, it was the day of the explosion, he wanted you to come to his office that afternoon but you never made it down. When you saw him for training that morning, you could remember that he looked sick, asking if he was ok. Knowing how he was, he assured you he was fine and made you do a sparring practice with him. You remembered getting body slammed on the mat and hearing the small gasp of onlookers, it was normal for him to be rough with everyone, but he was supposedly ‘going easy on you’. He had you pinned to the floor and you were doing everything to get him off you, you could see that he wanted you to give up, but you never did. You could smell the faint scent of his cologne, it just barely masked the scent of gunpowder and sweat. And the way he held your arms above your head, his sweating body on top of yours. 

You tried not to have these kinds of thoughts, the thoughts of him doing more than just holding you down, if what Jack said was right, Gabe had it bad for you too. You only wish you knew about it sooner. You let your fingers run down your body, stopping at your already wet folds. Thinking about your commander like this was bad, you knew it, but this was a different time now, he wasn't your commander anymore. 

Letting your mind wander off into how thick his fingers would have been, slowly pumping in and out of your cunt, you let your fingers slide in as a small moan escaped your lips. Wondering how his voice would sound, saying all the dirty things you wish you could hear. 

“Gabriel” you moaned

Your fingers were pumping faster as you could feel yourself getting closer to release, turning your head to the side.

That's when your hot body went to freezing in a matter of seconds. 

White.

A white custom barn owl mask in the corner of your room, it was looking right at you.

“What the fuckkkkk” was all you could whisper out, you knew exactly who that was but this had to be the worse time for him to be here.

Your fight or flight instinct kicked in as you sat up and reached for the gun in the nightstand next to you, but something held your hand back, smoke, no. Black mist, it was cool and raised goosebumps on your arm. You were suddenly pushed back down on the bed by a pair of clawed hands, looking up you could see the piercing red orbs that were eyes staring at you.

“pareces que has visto un fantasma (you look like you've see a ghost)” he laughed, his voice was the same but it sounded more gravelly.

“You didn't have to stop for me, I was enjoying your little show.” He pulled off his mask to reveal that it was indeed, Gabriel Reyes. He looked just about the same, his skin was an ash grey, his hair was white in some spots, but his eyes were the most noticeable. All black with two red dots where is beautiful chocolate irises were. You did your best to try to push him off but the mist held you down. “You still can't get me off of you.” 

“Let me go asshole!” You shouted, spitting on his face.

Bad move. Like always.

He gripped your chin tightly, forcing you to look at him.

“All I'm here for is a visit and this is how you treat your commander?” He growled, teeth sharp “You were always fiery one, nothing I did would break you, maybe this time I can.”

“You're not my commander! Not anymore, you lied to me, to Blackwatch, you helped with that bomb that destroyed everything we all worked for!-”

He squeezed your jaw a little too much, making you wince in pain, his talons digging in to your skin. 

“You need to learn your place perra(bitch)” he said, “I would like to know what you were thinking about that had you moaning my name like a little whore.”

A large red blush crossed your face, you remember just moments ago where you wished your commander was on top of you, looks like you got it, but not in the sense that you wanted. He wasn't warm like he used to be, his body was cold and lifeless, he pulled off his gloves and place one hand in the center of your chest. The cold made you hiss, your body raising goosebumps all over, your nipples reacting to the touch.

“Why so quiet? You used to love to talk shit.” He let his thumb flick over your hardened nipple, making your back arch.

“S-Stop it Gabe…” you muttered, “it wasn't anything…”

Gabe laughed, “it wasn't anything?” He let his other hand reach down between your still wet folds, you instinctively tried to close your legs but his thighs were already between yours “you call this nothing? Y/n, you're a terrible liar.” he let two fingers slipped inside your cunt, slowly pumping into you just like what you were doing.

“N-No!...” you cried out, your body shaking under him, he fumbled to get his cloak off, letting it hit the floor. Next you hear the sound of belts unbucking and a zipper coming down. Looking up you saw that he stroking himself, a hard, thick and large cock.

“remember all those times I pinned you down on the mats during training? You have no idea how much I wanted to take then and there, in front of everyone, hearing you moan my name like that.”

Your moaning got louder as his fingers worked faster, “Ga-Gabriel… please… I'm gonna c-cum!” You cried, just when you were on the peak of pleasure he removed the two digits from you. 

“Asshole!” 

“Did I give you permission to cum?” He asked, pulling you up by your hair, you were now in a sitting position, his cock dangerously close to your face. “Morrison told me he broke you in a little, I'm doing the rest. Now, suck.”

You glared up at him, making uncomfortable eye contact with the man who was far more stronger than you. You could tell his patience was wearing thin and lord knows what he would do when angered.

He let out a snarl before digging his hand to the roots of your hair and pulling all too rough that you thought he ripped your scalp, you screamed in pain but it was cut off by his cock plunging into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat making you gag slightly.

“Things can work better if you break them,” he slid in until you were at his base, “so, what will it be?”

He wasn't moving, just looking down at you, watching you choke and suffocate on his cock, you did your best to try to push but his grip was welded. If he couldn't get you to break, he would make you suffer. Tears and saliva rolled down your face, you head began to spin and feel light, Gabe's cock twitching in your mouth. He could see the fight leaving your eyes and smiled.

“You'll be running out of air any minute now, I would prefer not to fuck a corpse.” He laughed, “just give me a nod and I'll think about being nice to you.”

With defeat in your eyes, you knew you couldn't fight him, not in Blackwatch and not now.

You nodded your head, hoping that maybe he'll leave you alone.

He pushed your head back as you gasped for all the air you could, vision returning to normal, “on the bed, get on your hands and knees, your ass facing me.”

You did as you were told and got into the position, a hard slap came across your ass, making you wince.

“Tell me, will you listen and be a good little whore for your papi?” He asked, kneading the sore flesh where he hit.

“Y-yes.” You said in a small voice, another smack came.

“Yes what?” 

You were already at a lose for your pride, it was all gone now.

“Yes, papi”

“Good girl” he said before pressing the tip of his cock into you, he slowly let it bob in and out, teasing you in a sheet clenching way. “If you can listen to me and obey orders, I might let you cum.” 

The feeling was driving you insane, you needed him inside you. Another smack, and another in a slow pattern, he had you whimpering underneath him, just like he always wanted. You were anticipating another spank but was greeted with his cock sliding deep into you.

“Mierda!” He growled, “eres tan fuerte para mi(you're so tight for me)…” letting his hips slowly buck into you. Your face was deep in the bed sheets, your core on fire.

He was soon at a pace where if he wasn't deep in you, there was a spank on your ass, your moaning filled the room as you let yourself be used by the man you once called commander. 

“P-Papi!...” you kept crying out over and over, he loved the way you called out for him, he let himself give out a few moans along with yours.

“You like it when fuck you? No one else makes you feel like I do right baby girl?” 

“Y-Yes Papi! Just you!” You said, heat was building up in your core, you were getting close to your orgasm. “Please…. Please let me cum Papi!” 

He smirked, “Why should I? Since I've been here you've been nothing but an ungrateful whore,” he slammed his hips into you, picking up speed, “You just expect me to let you cum?” 

You were so lost in the sounds coming from your mouth that you didn't realize the mist had made its way to your clit, brushing and flicking over the sensitive nub, your cunt tightening on Gabe's cock.

Just before you could reach your peak, Gabe pulled out again, denying you of any pleasure, a choked out sob was all you could muster.

“Tell me how bad you want it” he snarled, “tell me how bad you want to cum and to be cummed in.” His hand pulling on your hair.

“I'm sorry Papi! Please I'll be good, just please, please, please let me cum!” You sobbed out, legs shaking.

“And?”

“I want your cum, fill me up please, papi!” 

“And whose body does this belong to?” 

“Y-Yours” you breathed,he dropped you back down on the bed, letting your face hit the scrunched up sheets.

“Glad we're on the same page.” He said, slamming back into you, jumping to an inhuman pace, you felt like you were going to pass out from pleasure, you sure he was rearranging your guts. That familiar heat started setting in your core again, this time your brain didn't catch up in time with your body and suddenly you were screaming his name at the top of your lungs. You could have blacked out, but he was still pounding his way into you. It was too much to take on your body and you started to shake.

“P-Paa…pi! M-Much… too much! Hnn!” You couldn't get your voice above a whisper, let alone having your words come out. 

“You're going to come again and again until I'm done, whore” you turned back to look at him, the red in his eyes were brighter and he looked more inhuman than before, that's when you noticed the extra pair of eyes that were spotted across his face, it would have scared you if you weren't a writhing mess. 

Another orgasm hit you, you voice straining out as more sobs followed, you cunt was pulsing around his cock, making him moan and curse uncontrollably. He was so close, but he was holding back the whole time, getting you to cum over and over again, the feeling made I'm insane.

“Papi stop!” You sobbed, another forced orgasm on it's way, “I'm gonna die!”

“CALLATE PUTA(shut up whore)” he roar, his nails digging into your hips, you screamed out in pain, your orgasm hitting you one last time before Gabe finally came into you with a low growl. Your body went limp as he pulled out of you, cum still leaking out of his cock.

He picked you up by your hair and held his cock in front of your mouth, “clean it.”

You opened your mouth and licked the cum that was coming out, he released his hold on your and started to get dress, when he was done you were out cold. He placed you in bed and tucked you in, moving sweaty hair out of your face.

“Rest up y/n, this isn't going to be the last time.”


	4. All together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is verrrrrry dark, so yeah, read at your own risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo buddy, this took me FOREVER to write, but it done. Summer is going to be a whole lot of writing to finished, such as 'Soap' and the bodyguard au with Hanzo. But I couldn't have done it without the support of you guys <3

It's been over year since you last saw reaper and a year since you resigned from your job, your bosses weren't too happy about it, seeing that you were one of their best, but they understood and gave you a hefty final pay. You ended up buying a little house not too far from the city of your choice, you even picked up an part time 9 to 5 telemarketing job just to keep some extra money in your pocket. It was Friday night and your co workers wanted you to come out for a few drinks. You, of course, went along. 

You arrived back home sometime after 1am, slightly buzzed but you never took your drinking too far after the situation with McCree. You unlocked your door and walked inside the dark living room, but your instincts kicked in as soon as you noticed the smell was different. It smelled like stale smoke, very faint but noticeable. You took your handgun out your bag and carefully flicked on the light to find McCree, sitting on your sofa, hat off and cigar in hand.

“How did you get in here?” You asked, pointing the gun at him. “And where is my dog?”

He raised his hands in mock surprise, “ya leave a key under the doormat, not the best hiding spot.” He said, “and your pup is out back, he wanted to use the bathroom so I took him out, plus I'm just here for a visit.”

You lowered the gun, “a visit? It's been over a year since I saw you and not to mention how you treated me last time I saw you. You're not welcomed here. Go home McCree.”

“I need your help though.”

You walk over the the sofa and pointed the gun at him again, “what the hell do you need my help for?! Last time you ‘helped’ me you drugged and fucked me.” 

“Y/n, please! Just listen, yeah I made a mistake but I can make it up to ya!” 

You rolled your eyes, “just how can you make that up to me?”

“By giving ya Reyes and Morrison, dead, on your front door, if you help me.”

That got your attention. 

“I don't work as a hunter anymore, sorry. I was hoping to not have to see the 3 of you ever again.” you said, “and why would I help you?”

He sighed, “they're looking for the same thing I am, I felt like you would be more willing to help me.”

“What are you guys looking for?” 

A cold shiver ran down your spine, the air was off and it was mid October, no windows were open. You felt a light weight on the back of your neck, like someone was trying to put necklace on you. 

“We're looking for you.” 

You bothered wasting no time to see an unmasked Jack and Gabriel behind you, you slowly moved the gun away from Mccree's face, off to the side.

“I told you she was trained” Gabe's scratchy voice said to your left. 

“Could have fooled me, she probably would have shot McCree.” Jack's said to your right.

Just before McCree could get a response, you fired your gun off right next to his ear, causing him to clutch his ear and scream, falling over. You turned to your left and slapped Gabriel in the face with your gun and kicked Jack in the knee with the tip of your wedged heel. Jumping over the couch and making a run for the kitchen which had the back door, you took out your phone and began to dial 911, but you trip, phone flying from your hand and crashing against the door that was inches away from you. You started to get dragged back into the living room by your ankles and you did your best to claw and the kitchen floor tiles. 

‘This CAN'T be happening!’ You thought, ‘not again!’ 

Back in the living room, where 3 very angry men waited, you were picked up by your hair roughly by McCree, your hands trying to pry off his metal one.

“YOU LITTLE BITCH!” he yelled way too close to your face, Jack gripped his shoulder.

“Calm down, it was just a shot” 

He shook off the man, “I. CAN'T. HEAR.” He said, his grip tightened making you cry. Gabe grabbed his arm and squeezed.

“You can do whatever you want with her, just have to break her back in first.” He growled, rubbing his face, you could see his healing factor kick in. 

“Oh I'll break her back in,” McCree pulled out his gun and pointed it in your face, your eyes widened as you started to panic.

“P-please… p-pl… please, McCree, I… ah… I'm sorry.” You breathed out through shakey sobs.

“I know ya are, which is why you're being punished,” he pulled back on the load, your crying getting louder, “open your mouth.”

You really had no choice about it, your mouth automatically opened as he slid the tip of the barrel in your mouth, the metal taste with gunpowder was nauseating, but you didn't dare shove it away.

“I should pull the trigger, but that wouldn't be any fun would it?” he laughed, “Now what you're gonna do be a good girl for us and let us fuck you, alright?”

You nodded, tears still running down your face, you hear the sound of belts and pants coming loose, looking to your sides you could see that both Jack and Gabriel had their fully hard cocks out, McCree soon followed and pulled the gun from your mouth. 

“That's more like it,” Jack said, taking your chin in hand and pulling you close to his length, “you know what to do.” Regretfully, you did know what to do, slowly sticking your tongue out to lick the head of his cock, taking it in to your mouth. You reached up and took the other two men cock's and began to stroke them. Jack placing a hand on your head, encouraging you to take more in, you managed to all the way down to his base, just barely able to breathe.

“Looks like she's learning again,” he laughed, “I didn't even have to force her.” He let his hips draw back before slamming into your mouth, making you gag. 

“She looks cute gagging on a cock,” McCree smiled, pulling you away from Jack “I'd like to get a better look at her on mine.” 

Gabriel pushed him away, “If you're going to make sure she listens to you, you have to train her first, you're too soft.” He lifted your chin to look deep into his onyx and crimson eyes, you couldn't tell if it was him or you but you could feel a wetness growing between your legs. You wanted to look away but you knew you'd be in more trouble if you did.

“You should have learned your lesson from last time,” he growled, “now what do you think we should do about that?”

You hesitated for a moment, knowing exactly what to say, “p-punish me, papi…” 

He flashed a razor sharp grin, “and how should I do that?” 

“Any way you want, papi…”

He turned your head to look at McCree, “I'm not going to punish you, but he will and you will listen to him.” 

The cowboy had a look on his face that showed that he was going to put his pleasure first before you, Gabe lifted you up his mist and laid you on your back on the couch. The mist twisted and made its way down your legs, lifting them up and holding them open wide to expose your underwear. He knelt down in front of your clothed cunt and softly chuckled.

“But first, I get to taste you.” 

McCree walked over pulled your chin to look at him, “I'm going to make good use of that mouth of yours.” He said, pushing the tip past your lips and more. 

Gabriel ripped away the only boundary keeping him from you and let his tongue lick along your slit, you moaned, making McCree's cock vibrate in your mouth, Jack grabbed your hand and helped you with the pumping motion on his. 

“she's already soaking,” Reyes growled, removing his gauntlets and sliding two very cold fingers in, making you shiver and your walls tense up around the digits. “I bet you've been think about this, haven't you puta?” He let his tongue rub over your clit, making your back arch. 

McCree pulled you away, “answer him, have you been thinking about us doing this to you darling?”

You nodded, “y-yes, I have.” 

All three men smiled

“Luckily for you, we have all night to take turns with you.” Jack said, caressing your hair, “I think it's time we give her a good punishment.”

Gabriel nodded as the mist that was once holding your legs dropped them and lifted your body off the couch, McCree sat down and grabbed your hips, facing you to the other two men. The mist dissolving and his cock lined up at your entrance.

A hard smack came across you ass from Mccree's metal hand, making you cry out, then another and another until you were sure a bruise was forming. Anticipating another hit, he pulled your hips down, having you take his cock all the way in.

“It hurts!” You sobbed, you haven't been with anyone in the past year and you were nearly prepared enough to take in the cowboy. 

“Shut up and move” McCree said, smacking your ass again, “you're tight, just like the first time.”

Your shaky legs rest on top of his as you started to move your hips slowly up and down on his shaft, you managed to control your crying for a few moments until you felt McCree squeezed your ass.

“move faster slut, I can't get off if you're moving like a turtle,” his hands on your hips, “unless you want me to do it for you?”

You shook your head, “d-don't! I'm trying!” Tears threatening to fall again.

“Not hard enough” McCree said, mercilessly pounding into you at a fast pace, Reyes and Morrison smirked as your face contort into pain through your tears. 

“I think you're breaking her,” Jack said in a sarcastic voice, “you should be a little softer.”

“Softer?” McCree laughed, “you mean like this?” He pulled completely out of you and slammed you back down, making you scream his name. 

Even through all the pain you could feel that familiar sensation of fire growing in the pit of your stomach, you tried to resist it but the more the did the more stronger it got.

“I-I… A-Ah! I'm going to cum!” You breathed, nails digging into Mccree's legs. You were getting so close, god, just a little bit more, but he suddenly pulled out stopped, making you whine.

He slowly sat you back down on his cock and laughed, “I don't remember this being about you getting off darling, this is your punishment after all.” He started at a less rough pace than before, “You don't get to cum, at all. You're going to be our little cum dumpster tonight.”

The other two men looked at you with a menacing smile on your face, “Maybe one of us will let you, but you got to work really hard for that.”Gabriel said, ripping open your shirt to show your breast, taking a nipple and pinching it, you tried to twist away from his touch but was held in place by McCree his pace getting faster.

“You're being so good y/n,” he grunted, letting his metal finger vibrate on your clit making you moan, “I think I might let you cum.” He was getting closer to his own orgasm, “What do you say boys?” 

Jack kneeling down, rubbing your already too sensitive clit, “I'd love to see her face when she does, sure.”

“You're too soft boy scout,” Gabriel looking down on you, your eyes were pleading for a yes from him.

“P-Please… papi...mmm” you begged.

“No” was his final answer, your crying continued as McCree brushed your hair, “you'll come when told to.”

“Well, 2 out of 3 doesn't cut it darling,” Mccree's breathing got heavier, “I'm sure one of them will let you, but just not me. But now, I'm going to cum in you and you better be grateful about that.”

With your orgasm building up again, it didn't come in time when McCree thrusted a little too deep into you, making you scream as white hot liquid shot into you. His cock throbbing in you, as your cunt milked out all he gave, without even a time to rest you were pulled off him and pinned against the wall by Jack.

“What do you say to McCree?” He asked, kissing your neck, a hand started to fondle your breast.

“Tha-Thank... you, MMMM-McCree”

The cowboy got up from the couch and smiled at you, “I'm going out for a smoke,” he said picking up the cigar he had earlier, “Don't break her too much.”

Jack rolled his blue eyes, as he pinched your nipple, making you squirm, “Not going to promise that.” his knee placed between your legs, cum starting to leak out on to his jeans. 

“Jack please, don't…” you said in a shaky voice, he kissed at your shoulder, shushing you.

“I'm going to be a little softer, but you did kick my knee pretty good,” his kisses turning into rough bites up and down your neck, “not to mention you almost tried to kill me last time.” 

“I'm sorry…” you whined, Jack grabbed your thigh, holding it up while he pushed his tip in your entrance slowly, drawing out a low moan from you. Your tried to move your hands but Jack had them pinned over your head, his soft moans dancing in ear. His thrust were deep and slower, he was at lease being a little nicer than McCree was. It didn't take long for you feel your orgasm coming up again, your guess was that he wouldn't let you cum until he was ready, or even let you cum at all. You tried to not think about it and hold it in, but the way Jack was handling it was almost impossible to not want to cum. His cock sliding deep in you you, hitting everything just right, this was something that shouldn't be enjoyed, but you didn't care at this point.

“You're getting tighter on me baby girl,” he grunted into your neck, “you want to cum already? I just got started.” His hand smacking your ass, making you remember the stinging sensation that McCree left. He gripped you ass and started to pick up the pace, “cum for me y/n, I want to feel it.”

“Jack!” You cried, just when you were so close, right on the edge, he pulled out, denying you release for a third time. Your body quivered when he pushed back in to you, every touch felt sensitive on your skin, making your body feel like it was on fire. “B-But… you said!” 

Jack and Gabriel laughed, you almost forgot about him, standing ever so still in the corner except for his hand pumping his cock slowly, eyes staring into yours.

“Changed my mind, plus, Gabe didn't say you could yet.” Jack smacked your ass again, “Think this little slut needs a spanking for almost disobeying orders?” 

Gabriel misted over to the both of you, Jack pulling you off the wall and pushing your back again Gabriel, one hand holding your tiny wrist behind you.

“Gabe…” you whined, about to plea for s idk me sort of mercy until you felt a smack on your reddened skin.

“Little slut, you're going to listen to directions.” He growled, hitting you again, Jack lifting you legs to wrap around his waist, before picking up his pace again, you were sandwiched between the two large men, softly moaning out their names as they attacked your lower body. 

“I think she's enjoying this,” Jack said to Gabe “She gets tight when you hit her.”

Gabe stopped and rubbed the tender flesh, “is this turning you on y/n?” Smack. “You like being punished by us?” Smack. “Always knew you were a slut.”

The smacking continued, your moaning was getting louder, “Yes… a-ahh! Yes papi”

Jack was getting more and more rough with his pace, uneven and erratic, his hand wrapping around your throat, “I'm going to cum…” he breathed, “do you want my cum baby girl?”

Gabe's hand smacked you roughly one more time, “answer him.”

“Yes please, J-Jack- JACK” your sentence was cut short when Jack hit his climax, spilling out into you, having one person cum in you was nothing compared to having another person do the same, your legs wrapped tight around him. 

He was left grunting and panting, his hands squeezing your hips, he finally pulled out, placing a kiss on top of your head. “Look at you, a mess, letting different men cum in you, and yet you still haven't.”

He was right, the only person who wouldn't let you was Gabriel, “And I plan to keep it that way, things would have been so much easier if you didn't attack us earlier.” You were dropped to your knees, if anyone was going to straighten you out for sure, it was him.

“I'm sorry!” You turn to him, gripping at his legs, “I'm so sorry, just please… please Gabe….” 

He knelt down in front of you, face to face.

“Come on Gabe, you can see she's really begging for it.” Jack laughed.

McCree walked back and whistled, “damn, ain't that a lovely sight, almost make me want to go again.”

Gabe glared up at him, “I'll let you cum,” he said, “I think you've earned it for tonight.” He turned you around, you faced McCree and Jack. He let his tip tease your entrance, watching you wiggle as you tried to push back on him, his hand smacking your ass.

“You want my cock so bad don't you?” Gabe asked, pushed his tip into you. Bobbing it in and out, making you grip at the hardwood floor, it wasn't much but that was the problem, you wanted all of him in you, trying to lean back a little more against him to get his cock in further until he squeezed your ass a little too hard. 

“Did I tell you to move puta?” He asked, keeping you still.

“N-No…” you muttered, doing your best to follow his orders.

His cold hands rubbing over you skin, “How much do you want this?”

Shamefully you answered, “I want it so bad… I need you” Jack and McCree snickering.

He slowly inched himself into, making you give a long moan until he was fully deep into you, he started thrusting at a moderate pace, but he made sure that the thrust hit you hard and deep, making you call out his name, your forehead pressed against the cold floor.

“Keep making those sounds and we'll have another go at you” Jack said.

Gabriel's pace started quickening, so did the build up to your orgasm, you could've passed out from how hot you were getting, Gabriel grunting and growling as he worked to get you to edge. He pulled you up by your hair and made you look at the other two men, he moved his other hand to move over your clit, making your thighs try to close together, but was block by his thighs.

“I….” You breathed, “I'm going to cum!” 

Gabriel didn't pull out but was thrusting into at an inhuman pace, just like before, “come on y/n, cum for me, you're almost there.” His voice sounded like he was teasing you, “your little cunt is getting so tight.” 

“GABRIEL!” you cried out, body convulsing and eyes rolling back.

Gabe cursed under his breath, “so tight…” he grunted, fucking you through your orgasm until he was getting closer to his own. You fell forward, body still shaking, Gabe moved his grip to the back of your neck, holding you down tight.

“Gonna… cum…” he spoke, finally letting his climax hit, his cum spilling out in you. He pulled out and picked you up, your eyes threatening to close for sleep, “can't have you sleeping on the floor,” he said, placing you on the couch. 

“I think we can call it a night, for now,” Jack said, “maybe next time we can be a nicer, but that depends on if you want to be good.” 

The men dressed themselves and Gabriel threw a blanket on you.

“We won't be back for a while, try to be a good girl, darling” McCree smiled, walking out your door with Jack, Gabriel stayed for a little until you fell asleep, he moved you to your bedroom where he decided to take a little something to remember you by. That little something being a pair of underwear, a black and red pair, as he started to make his way to leave you spoke up.

“You're… gonna pay for this…” you said.

Gabriel smiled, “like to see you try.”


End file.
